


Anger Management

by Phoenix_Flys_Once_Again



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anger Arousal, Angry Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Little Shit, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Flys_Once_Again/pseuds/Phoenix_Flys_Once_Again
Summary: “And at the end of it all I'm gonna have teased you so fucking much that you’ll barely be able to walk with that beautifully hard cock heavy between your legs. Cuz guess what Cas? You’re not gonna come until I say you can. You're gonna be a good boy and if you're not, well” Dean let out a dark chuckle.“That means more punishment for you.”





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Bold plus italicised means its a memory of Castiel's

Castiel glared broodingly down at his rapidly growing erection under the almost too soft spray of the motel shower head. Castiel knew he really shouldn’t relieve it at this time, not with Dean just on the other side of the wall. When he tried thinking of anything other than what got him in this state in the first place his erection just throbbed more. And there was no way Cas was ever going to talk to Dean with a certain situation that he caused in the first place.

 

“Damn you Winchester” he grumbled as he grasped himself. With a hiss, he closed his eyes and picked his favorite memory of Dean to masturbate.

 

**_“You're a fucking child you know that” Dean growled “Just because you can do what you want does NOT mean you can do WHATEVER you want” his eyes hard and menacing_ **

 

**_Castiel’s member twitched in his trousers as the heat in Dean’s features. He had a very hard time controlling his voice as he shifted on his feet in an effort to relieve some pressure. Like hell._ **

 

**_“I know what I am doing Dean” Cas hisses, slightly surprised at how steady it was_ **

 

**_“I’m asking you not to, that's it” Dean barked_ **

 

**_“I don’t understand-”_ **

 

**_“Look, next to Sam you and Bobby are the closest thing I have to family” Dean’s voice had gotten just slightly softer. Castiel was having a hard time looking at Dean’s face and moved his weight again but it was easier because his erection had deflated a little when Dean’s voice got gentle._ **

 

**_That was the first time Castiel let the brat out. In the past, he had felt the intense need to snap back at Dean but now he just let it happen._ **

 

**_“Or what”_ **

 

**_Castiel felt his eyes widen at the fury that reared up from behind Dean Winchester’s eyes, that was when he had to look away. He was going to come in his briefs if he looked into those eyes again in the state they were._ **

 

**_“I don’t know, but I’ve taken some pretty big fish,” Dean said in a low flattened voice._ **

 

**_That was all the arousal that Cas’ vessel could take, he mumbled a strained apology and teleported to the barn just before he-_ **

 

Castiel muffles the shout by biting down on his forearm and he comes all over the wall he ended up leaning on, just like at the barn. No, he refuses to think of that right now and he shuts off the water. His legs are slightly shaky as he steps out of the shower but with a small grace-laced, he commands his vessel relaxes. Cas gets dressed, wincing only slightly at the feeling of fabric rubbing on his oversensitive groin. That was also something he could fix with a small tap into his grace if it weren't for that fact that he loved being reminded of what he had done. He just wished Dean was the one doing it.

 

-*-*-*-

 

He stood in front of the mirror in the motel bathroom in shock. Dean Winchester the human hunter had done this to Castiel an angel of the Lord. Or maybe it was because Castiel had let him do it. He knew he could have easily pushed him off, but he had not wanted to. Cas traced the marks with his vessels fingertips as he thought back to what had happened.

 

**_Dean stomped into the motel bathroom to clean up a bit from their second failed attempt at catching that Wraith that seemed to be on the hunt for men in their twenties. They had come very to catching her. Castiel visibly relaxed at that thought, Dean wouldn't be in danger because Dean was older than that. But his traitor of a vessel didn't want to focus on Dean’s safety, no it wanted to focus on how angry Dean was at him. He had thrown himself in front of Dean when the Wraith had zeroed her attention in on the silver knife in his hand, rushing to attack. The spikes protruding from her wrists had slid into Castiel’s torso but he had little time to react as the Wraith ran. Dean had been furious the whole way to the motel, Cas knew he was going to blow up on him. He couldn’t repress the feeling of dire need, a deep ache in his abdomen._ **

 

**_Dean stormed out of the bathroom, chest heaving as he glared at Castiel._ **

 

**_“Hello, De-” Cas started but he was cut off. Dean strode forward and yanked Cas in by his trench coat and smashed his mouth onto Castiel’s. Cas let out a surprised yelp as he was roughly pushed up against the wall a few feet behind them. Each of Dean’s hands held Castiel’s wrists at his sides._ **

 

**_“You stupid stupid son of a bitch” Dean growled between attacks to Cas’ mouth. Dean was long past entry into Castiel’s mouth but Cas was thoroughly surprised at the talent that Dean had for finding his sensitive spots._ **

 

**_“What if something had happened to you, huh” Dean latched onto a very sensitive spot right under Cas’  jaw drawing out a small moa from Cas_ **

 

**_“I’m an angel Dean, you would have gotten more damaged by the Wraith then I would” Castiel was proud of himself for sounding exponentially more steady then he felt. Dean snapped his head up to glare at Cas._ **

 

**_“I don't need you to save me all the fucking time” Dean hissed_ **

**_Castiel’s eyes betrayed him as he felt the surge of his inner brat come to the surface, Dean Winchester saw it and Cas watched his eyes flare up in rage but a smirk slid onto his face. It was then that Dean must have decided that Cas was his because he bit down hard on Cas’ shoulder. That was also when Castiel realized he was past the point of no return, he was lost to Dean and his beautiful mouth._ **

 

**_Castiel was in mid-moan when Dean did three things all at the same time that caused Cas to once again come in his pants._ **

**_Dean bit down on the nipple he had been torturing for god knows how long, he scratched harshly at Castiel’s side, and he squeezed Cas’ raging erection through his trousers._ **

**_Castiel came with a wail and Dean swallowed the majority of the sound in the final attack to Cas’ mouth._ **

 

**_Then he left and Cas heard the sound of Baby roaring to life before he drove off._ **

 

Dean had come back to the motel room after a few hours of drinking at the local bar. He had also completely ignored Cas as he collapsed onto the bed he was using and fell asleep in an instant. Castiel continued to trace the marks before deciding to let his vessel heal itself without grace. He liked seeing the physical evidence that he belonged to Dean. Castiel traced over the trail of hickeys that Dean made from his jaw to his nipple, making eye contact with himself in the mirror he smirked. Cas quietly walked over to the small table in the room, sitting down and pulling the computer towards him. He wiped the smile the smile from his face and simultaneously willed the curtains by Dean’s bed to be yanked open and the blankets covering Dean to be pulled back.

 

Dean shot up with a shout pointing his gun around the room until his eyes landed on Castiel’s stone face. Cas looked up at Dean and watched his face contort into a sneer, watched Dean’s eyes rake down the marks on his vessel. All the way to Castiel’s hardened crotch.

 

“What the hell do you think you're doing Cas” Dean’s voice is gravely from sleep but Castiel hears the challenge in his tone.

 

Castiel clears his throat and looks up, only to find Dean barely a foot in front of him, he shivers.

 

“Dean, I-” but next thing he knows Dean’s calloused hands are yanking him up but his shoulders. Castiel’s feet trip over themselves as Dean all but drags him to the bed, Dean’s bed. Cas swallows the whimper that surfaces at the thoughts of the things Dean might do to him.

 

Dean shoves him onto the bed and Cas’ body bounces slightly from the force onto the mattress. Cas halfheartedly tries to sit up but fails as Dean sits on his hips and pins his hands above his head. Dean leans close to Castiel's ear, Castiel can feel Dean’s warm breath against his ear and he is completely at Dean’s mercy. There's nothing he can do but there's nothing he really wants to do. He really does want to be at just dean's mercy and he doesn't care that it makes him look slightly pathetic as an Angel of the Lord but how else can he rid himself of the built-up arousal that he could no longer control.

 

“Oh, Cas” Dean interrupted the rambling in Castiel’s head.

 

“Cas you just want me to fuck you right here on this bed don't you? Well, you must know that's not gonna happen” Cas’ breathing hitched as Dean continued.

 

“And at the end of it all I'm gonna have teased you so fucking much that you’ll barely be able to walk with that beautifully hard cock heavy between your legs. Cuz guess what Cas? You’re not gonna come until I say you can. You're gonna be a good boy and if you're not, well” Dean let out a dark chuckle.

 

“That means more punishment for you”

 

Castiel shivered but then the brat reared up once again. This time he said something before so you can stop him.

 

“Oh, you're gonna punish me,  _ Sir _ ? How well do you think that's going to work out for you Dean? I'm an Angel you are simply a human, I could easily overpower you.” Cas hissed

 

_ But you don't want to _ , whispered a small voice in the back of Castiel's head.

  
  


Cas couldn't see Dean's face but he was so familiar with it that he knew the look Dean had. Pure fury. Castiel felt hands tightened around his wrists as Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck biting down on his pulse point while simultaneously grinding down on his crotch. That elicited a loud moan from Castiel, he couldn't stop himself. He felt Dean smirk slightly against his neck as Dean continued to tease him.

 

But Dean soon got frustrated, in typical brat fashion Castiel refused to make noise. Cas couldn't hold back the panting or a smirk of his own when Dean made a frustrated noise.

 

“What is it,  _ Sir _ ? Are you having a hard time getting off now that I am not moaning like a little slut” Castiel whispered, his voice slightly raspy.

 

Dean Winchester grinned a feral grin that sent a whole body shiver through Castiel, one that went directly to his bulging pants. He was so close to breaking, he even wondered if he could shut off his vocal chords completely with his grace but even as his mind was a pitching mess that would melt out of his ears at any moment he still wanted to make Dean at lease a little happy. As much as Dean’s anger turned him on there was a sense of immense happiness when he did something to please Dean. He wanted to please Dean. Not yet, a little voice in Cas’ head whispered.

Castiel let a shocked gasp as Dean attacked his mouth, he became so distracted by the tongue fucking that he didn’t realize that Dean had popped open his trousers and had a hand around the base of Cas’ erection. Although there was no noise Dean saw the pleading look from Cas and smiled wide and dangerous again. Before Castiel could blink Dean was at his crotch, mouthing his erection through the thin material of his briefs.

 

“S-stop”

 

Instantly Dean sat up, hand pulling away from around Cas. But Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist before he could extract completely.

 

“S-stop teasing me y-you bastard” Cas panted. He jumped slightly as Dean’s hand tightened just slightly around him the anger flaring back up in those green eyes. Though to dean’s credit, he kept a calm face tinted with concern.

 

Castiel’s heart swelled with pride at the hunters' control and was happy that even though hadn't meant for Dean to pull away, he still listened. He reached up and cupped Dean’s face, catching his thumb on those plump lips, smiling and trying the best he could to show Dean how much he appreciated him. He smiled a bit wider as the anger faded from dean’s eyes and Dean laid a tentative kiss on the pad a Cas’ thumb.

 

“Thank you, Dean” Castiel murmured “it’s okay I just really want to come”. He wiggled a bit as Dean continued to stare at him.

 

_ Castiel, may I please continue? I mean if not just say so but I really want you to enjoy this. I promise to stop if you tell me to and I promise we won’t do anything you don’t want to. I will take care of you, always. Just let me know where you wanna go with this. _

 

Castiel gasped as Dean prayed to him right in front of him. He nodded but Dean shook his head only slightly.

 

“Yes, Dean you may continue”

 

Dean smiled before jumping right back in but the anger wasn't quite there and Castiel needed that anger more than anything, he knew he was safe but now he was more desperate then he ever was before all these years. He needed to come so bad but Dean was still being too soft.

 

Castiel finally broke as teeth lightly grazed the head of his member. Castiel the Seraph began to beg.

 

“Dean, Dean p-please let me c-come” he whined “please j-just let m-me come” No matter how hard he begged or called Dean ‘Sir’ there was no change. Until there was but not the kind Cas needed.

 

Dean Fucking Winchester pulled away, heat burning in his eyes and even sporting a problem himself. But he pulled away and started walking to the bathroom, Dean turned to close the door.

 

“Cas we are going to dinner at that place in town that had a sign for amazing burgers, you will not come until I say you can. I know you can be a good boy and do that for me” the bathroom door clicked shut.

 

Castiel stared in shock at the bathroom door. He wouldn't be able to come but Dean was probably jacking off in the bathroom right now. He growled as he sat up but that quickly turned into a whimper. He felt like he was going to explode, he was grateful that Dean typically ate fast but he knew that the next few hours were going to be quite difficult. Nothing to be done.

 

-*-*-*-

 

Castiel winced as he sat down in the booth at the back of the diner, not surprised at all when Dean sat next to him. Not extremely close but close enough to be within decent reach. When the waiter came to take their orders Castiel decided to have a little fun with his brat. Castiel could see how many people would flirt with this waiter. Slightly shaggy auburn hair and blue-grey eyes are what caught Castiel’s attention, he wanted to be disobedient but not unfaithful. Light flirting and slight suggestiveness should do the trick.

 

Castiel looked at the waiter through his eyelashes, who had crouched down in a friendly manner by their table. The waiter caught it and smiled lightly eyeing Dean for a second before turning fully to Cas.

 

“Hey guys, my name is Rowan. What can I get you two lovebirds tonight” the waiter asked. Castiel made a tsking noise that made both men turn to them.

 

“First of all we are brothers so this pretty boy next to me is unavailable, and second of all I would much rather have you next to me than this assbutt” Castiel continued leaning towards Rowan and gently placing his hand on the one helping him balance at his current position.

“You see he can be quite protective sometimes and thinks he can tell me what to do, well he must forget that I am older than him, more experienced. I don't have to listen to a little brother” Castiel would have continued if not for the that gripped his full erection tightly. He felt the coolness of the spot on his pants where pre-come had been dribbling when Dean gripped him It was a warning and as he sat back he looked at Dean who looked slightly annoyed on the outside but Castiel saw the rage in his eyes. He wriggled in his seat but still looked at the waiter with lustful eyes. Another harder squeeze and a brush to his hipbone made him break eye contact.

 

Dean looked at the waiter, “We still need a few moments”. He sounded calm but he had lots of practice. That patience held until the waiter went into the kitchen leaving then alone in the diner.

 

Dean dug his hand into Castiel’s pants, wrapping around the base of Castiel’s member to repress him. Cas shivered as Dean licked up the side of his neck, he felt warm breath on his ear.

 

“Why don’t you ever fucking listen”

 

Castiel gulped.

 

-*-*-*-

 

When they finally made it back to the motel room Cas didn’t even have time to breath.

Dean was everywhere and so beautifully distracting in his rage that Cas barely knew what was going on until he was gasping for air when they broke away and they were laying on Dean’s bed. Somewhere on the way to the bed, they had gotten rid of all of Cas’ clothes and half of Dean’s. Dean had been staring at Cas for a while now, it made him feel hot everywhere and he tried covering himself. Dean wasn't having it. Castiel’s hands were suddenly pinned to the headboard with Dean’s left hand while his right was rummaging around in the duffle by Dean’s bed.

 

Castiel was eyeing Dean with suspicion but Dean did a damn good job at hiding what he was doing. It wasn't until he heard a faint click that he knew, Castiel whimpered and canted his hips down trying to find anything that would get Dean inside him and hopefully he would be allowed to come then.

 

Finally, finally he was granted a slick fingertip rubbing his hole. Castiel whimpered and tried pushing his hips down again but Dean pulled away so he didn't do it again on purpose.

Cas gasped as Dean slid his index finger all the way into him.

 

As Dean continued to work him open adding fingers he kissed lightly up Castiel’s body. The slightly-more-rough-then-necessary fingerfucking in contrast to the light kisses had Cas melted unto a moaning mess. Dean latched onto his nipple again, there was a full body shudder and then Castiel came with his mouth wide the only sound was a high pitched moan. When he opened his eyes he was met by gorgeous green ones that were just filled with adoration. That made Cas smile weakly, Dean smiled too but with malice this time. The fingers that Castiel hadn't realized were still in him crooked upwards and his back arched up a little.

 

Castiel felt wrung out but apparently, that wasn't the case when Dean slipped into his hole. Dean Winchester was inside him, that must have been the thought that made him come again, not nearly as much as before but this time he was loud.

 

After a few rough thrusts into Cas’ fluttering hole, Dean came in him. Castiel’s brain was foggy and it took him a minute to realize that Dean had pulled out and was cuddling with him. Dean was running his fingers through Cas’ hair and mumbling words that Cas thought he might have been imagining being said to him and about him.

 

_ Beautiful, perfect, good _ were all words that were whispered against his temple but there was one phrase that Dean said the most, one that made Castiel the happiest.

 

_ My Love. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt that was created in a social media group that I am in. I want to apologize for the very late post. Life happened but here it is for Y'all.  
> I hope you liked it, my friend! I am always open to feedback.  
> Thanks so much!


End file.
